Zutto
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Kise ingin berhenti. Berhenti mengejar ketidakpastian. Berhenti mengejar Aomine./"Karena akupun ingin... terus melihatmu di sisiku. Selalu, dan selamanya."/AoKise, Sho-ai/Mind to RnR, minna-sama?


**Hajimemashite, minna-sama! Shana desu! Yoroshiku~**

**Shana ini author baru di fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Yup, kebetulan suka sama animanga ini karena sebuah AMV, yang 'kebetulan' full of YAOI! Dan pairing pertama yang bikin gregetan itu AoKise! Oh God, so cute~~~ Anyway, akhirnya dengan nekadnya Shana mem-publish fic AoKise pertama. Karena masih agak 'samar' dengan karakter masing-masing, Shana harap dimaklumi ke-OOC-annya. Enjoy!**

**Summary : Kise ingin berhenti. Berhenti mengejar ketidakpastian. Berhenti mengejar Aomine./"Karena akupun ingin... terus melihatmu di sisiku. Selalu, dan selamanya."**

**Rating : T (for some sexual scenes and boys love/yaoi theme, which are suitable only for teenagers 13+)**

**Pairing : AoKise (Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta)**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Warning : OOCness, Canon, miss/typo(s) (probably). Penganut sistem Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Author tidak menerima keuntungan materil sedikitpun dalam membuat dan mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya sekadar untuk kesenangan pribadi. Gambar cover fanfiksi tidak dibuat author, tetapi meminjam dari karya orang lain.  
**

**.**

**Zutto**

**.**

Kise Ryouta sudah lelah. Ia tahu hatinya sudah cukup tersakiti. Ia ingin setidaknya melepaskan sedikit perasaannya, dan mungkin akhirnya ia bisa melupakannya seluruhnya. Tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Semuanya tersembunyi dalam senyum palsunya, sebuah topeng absolut yang selalu berhasil mengelabui orang lain tentang perasaan yang sebenarnya sedang tertoreh dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Pemuda model tampan itu ingin berhenti, tapi tak bisa. Ia sendiri juga tak mengerti kenapa. Padahal, tidak sedikit perempuan yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang akan menolak seorang model tampan dan kaya raya? Ditambah lagi keahliannya dalam bermain basket, salah satu prasyarat tak tertulis dalam topik kekasih ideal di antara para wanita.

Tapi tetap tak bisa. Semua tentang sosok itu takkan bisa ditolak oleh Kise. Rambut biru tuanya yang basah setelah bermain basket, kulit cokelatnya yang berkilau karena keringat, belum lagi arogansinya yang selalu memengaruhi suara _baritone_-nya. Kise suka semua itu darinya.

_Dari Aomine Daiki._

Kise sudah mencoba, sungguh. Tapi ia tak yakin. Ia tahu, ia tidak mau melupakan pemuda itu, idolanya. Orang yang membuatnya terjun dalam dunia basket. Kise menyukainya, dan itu bukan suka yang sembarangan. Bukan semacam suka yang selalu ia tunjukkan dengan senyum ceria dan sifat kekanak-kanakan saat ia berseru _"Aku menyukaimu, Aominecchi!"_ saat ia memenangkan pertandingan. Rasa suka itu adalah rasa sukanya yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Tidak, bukan rasa suka yang itu, tapi rasa suka yang lain.

Walaupun Kise tahu, mungkin semua itu tak berbalas.

* * *

"Aominecchi, ayo main _one-on-one_ denganku!" seru Kise. Lagi, dengan sebuah senyum manis dan sikap manjanya.

Aomine, yang memang sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan tawaran ini, tidak perlu repot-repot menjawab, mengangguk, atau bahkan menoleh. Ia tak pernah menolak tawaran pemuda pirang itu, semalas atau selelah apapun dirinya. Karena sebenarnya, Aomine menyukai itu. Aomine menyukai Kise yang seperti itu. Kise yang mengajaknye bermain dengan manja, lalu akhirnya berubah serius saat berusaha mengalahkannya. Yang, tentu saja, masih belum bisa mengalahkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku mulai!" seru Kise. Ia tidak kesulitan bermain basket, bahkan sejak awal. Terutama karena kemampuan _perfect copy_-nya yang sangat membantunya mempelajari trik-trik basket seniornya—lebih tepatnya, meniru teknik-teknik mereka.

Tapi sayang, sekarangpun, Kise masih belum berhasil mengejar idolanya. Ia terduduk di lantai, membiarkan peluh menetes dari pelipisnya. Rambut pirangnya yang basah sedikit lengket, tapi tak begitu mengganggunya. Ia terengah-engah, mencoba mengatur nafas dan mungkin melanjutkan pertandingan kecilnya.

"Sudah menyerah?" tanya Aomine. Ia tersenyum mengejek, memanas-manasi Kise. Tapi bukan berarti ia benar-benar mengejek kemampuan Kise—yang notabene sudah banyak berkembang, tapi untuk memotivasi Kise secara tidak langsung. Karena, semua yang mengenal Aomine Daiki tahu, ia tak begitu pandai merangkai kata-kata.

"Aominecchi, kau bercanda? Aku bisa bermain sampai malam jika aku mau!" protes Kise dengan suara yang sedikit naik beberapa oktaf.

Aomine mengganti senyum mengejeknya dengan sebuah senyum tulus. Dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kise. Dua hal yang mungkin takkan ia lakukan pada orang lain.

Kise menengadah. Ia menyipitkan mata melihat Aomine. Cahaya matahari yang berdesakan memasuki matanya membuatnya silau. Tapi ia dapat melihat dengan jelas uluran tangan dari Aomine. Dan juga senyum tulus yang terpampang di wajah tampan itu. Kise ikut tersenyum manis, mengiringi tangannya yang menyambut uluran tangan Aomine dengan lembut.

"Hangat..." lirih Kise.

"Hm?" gumam Aomine dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

Kise menatap tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan tangan Aomine. Bergenggaman erat. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Aomine. "Tangan Aominecchi hangat. Aku sangat menyukainya!" katanya.

Dan saat itu juga, Aomine bersumpah, demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, senyum Kise tadi merupakan senyum terindah yang pernah dilihatnya dalam hidupnya. Sungguh. Melebihi semua senyum yang telah dilemparkan baginya. Senyum itulah yang selalu menarik hatinya, tapi kali ini jauh lebih menariknya. Membuatnya merasakan debaran aneh di jantungnya, dan merasakan darahnya berdesir.

"Hmph. Aku sudah terikat, eh?" gumam Aomine pelan.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Aominecchi?" tanya Kise.

Aomine menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Oh... Baiklah kalau begitu. Tanding ulang!" seru Kise. Dan sebelum Aomine sempat berkata apa-apa, pemuda tampan itu sudah berlari ke sudut lapangan mengambil bola.

Aomine hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah menolak. Ia tidak menolak kehadiran Kise di hidupnya, di hari-harinya. Kise adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang setidaknya bisa membawa senyum ke wajahnya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa melihat Kise berlari di belakangnya, mengejarnya, baik dalam makna konotasi maupun denotasi. Aomine tidak pernah berharap Kise akhirnya dapat melampauinya—ia tidak mau, malah. Karenanya Aomine tak pernah merendahkan diri di hadapan pemuda berambut pirang itu, tak pernah. Karena ia tak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi, jika suatu hari ia menoleh ke belakang, dan tidak ada wajah Kise itu di sana, tersenyum hangat kepadanya sambil berkata bahwa ia suatu hari akan melampaui Aomine.

Walaupun, tentu saja, di malam-malam terburuk Aomine, pikiran itu akan menyelusup masuk dan membawa kegelisahan serta kegetiran besar dalam pikirannya yang tak terbantahkan.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Aomine dengan suara sedikit tercekat, kaget.

Di hadapannya, Kise menunduk dengan wajah sendu. "Aku... tidak mengerti, Aominecchi. Selama ini aku selalu mengejarmu, selalu berada di belakangmu. Tapi aku... tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku... aku..." perkataannya terputus. Tampaknya Kise tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang dapat menyatakan perasaannya dengan baik.

"Apa kau... apa kau yakin, Kise?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku... aku tak tahu. Aku tak mengerti!" keluh Kise frustasi.

Aomine tidak ingin ini terjadi. Semua ini! Semua kenangan yang ia ciptakan bersama Kise... ia tidak ingin kehilangannya begitu saja. "Kise..." lirihnya. Kise menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Bingung, frustasi, sendu. Membuat hati Aomine sakit melihatnya.

"Kise, aku... aku juga tak tahu dengan perasaanku. Aku tak dapat menjelaskannya. Kau tahu aku tak bisa menggunakan kata-kata. Aku payah dalam itu! Aku hanya ingin kau jangan pernah ada di depanku. Aku tak bisa melihatmu begitu, karena... akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku tahu..." jelas Aomine. Suaranya makin melirih. Ia menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, menarik nafas sejenak, menyiapkan diri. Lalu melanjutkan. "Tapi aku tak memintamu meninggalkanku. Karena akupun ingin... terus melihatmu di sisiku. Selalu, dan selamanya."

Kise menatap Aomine dengan sedikit terperangah. Lalu ia menunduk. Aomine menanti dengan sabar reaksi Kise. Ia sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba tangannya merasakan sensasi kehangatan lembut yang merayap pelan, menyenangkan.

"Kise..."

"Aku minta maaf sudah egois, Aominecchi. Aku... tak tahu kau juga sama sepertiku. Jadi, aku berjanji, aku akan... berusaha untuk mengejarmu, melampauimu, dan..." Kise tersenyum, "Berjalan bersama di sisimu. _Zutto. _Aominecchi_ to isshou ni._"

Aomine langsung merengkuh tubuh Kise tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak peduli apa pendapat orang jika melihat mereka berdua seperti ini. Ia hanya terlalu bahagia saat itu. Karena, memang benar, baginya, berjalan beriringan dengan Kise sudah cukup. Bahkan lebih dari cukup. Memiliki Kise dalam hidupnya adalah suatu hadiah luar biasa dari _Kami-sama_ bagi Aomine. Dan ia berjanji, tulus, bahwa ia akan menjaganya. Selalu, dan selamanya.

**.**

~ おわり ~

**.**

**Yo, bagaimana, minna-sama? Cukup baguskah? Atau masih sangat abal, jayuz, gak jelas, atau pasaran (kalo yang satu ini sih pasti)? Yup, hontou ni gomenasai! Maklumi Shana yang masih newbie dan emang gak tau banyak soal KnB.**

**Jadi, minna-sama, ada yang gak jelas di fic ini? Typo? Diksi aneh? Kata-kata salah? Alur rush? Gak dimengerti? Silahkan tanya lewat review. Atau sekalian aja add Shana Uchiha di F*cebook follow ShanaNakazawa di Tw*tter *promosi* Yup, kore de ii, dakara...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
